


Little White Lies

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Side Liam/OC, Side Niall/Jade, Smut, jealous!louis, kind of, possessive!Louis, side zerrie - Freeform, slutty!drunk!Harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a teasing little bastard and Louis has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve had Little White Lies playing on repeat all day. I know this doesn’t really fit with the song lyrics, but… yeah. I’d listen to Little White Lies while you read this if I were you. To enhance the effect. (Little Black Dress wouldn't hurt either tbqh)

“Jesus Christ,” Louis muttered as Harry came out of his room in the tightest pair of jeans he had and a black button-down shirt, halfway unbuttoned. His hair was quiffed, like always, but… was that pink lip-gloss on his lips?

“Do I look alright?” Harry asked, his voice impossibly deep and his eyes locked on Louis’.

“I hope you know you’re not leaving the room looking like that,” Louis said, suddenly feeling like he had a wad of cotton in his mouth. Harry chuckled.

“Says who?” he asked, his full, pink lips wet and shiny from the gloss and drawing Louis’ eyes back over and over.

“Me,” Louis said, trying not to moan when Harry chuckled again, the sound making his own trousers tighten.

“Well, I don’t have time to change now,” Harry said.

“You can at least button your shirt above your third and fourth nipples,” Louis said sassily, though his sarcastic tone was a bit lost when his voice cracked. Harry chuckled.

“You wish I would, don’t you?” he said, his eyes running lustfully over Louis’ body, though he didn’t seem to have any physical reaction to what he was wearing, which was Harry’s Rolling Stones tee shirt and a pair of his tighter trousers, rolled up above his ankles. Louis licked his lips, unable to stop himself.

“Yeah, I do. Or I could take it off of you, along with those painted on jeans of yours,” he said. Harry smirked.

“Too bad we have somewhere to be,” he said before turning and walking over to the door, grabbing his jacket on the way. Louis couldn’t help but stare at his arse as he walked away, the tight jeans showing it off more than normal. Louis hurried to catch up with him as he grabbed his own jacket, wrapping an arm around him and grabbing his arse. He smirked when Harry gasped, squeaking softly when the squeeze was reciprocated by one of Harry’s own, huge hands. He retaliated by smacking Harry on the arse lightly, letting out a high pitched squeal when the taller of the two decided to just pick him up and toss him over his shoulder.

“Hey! Put me down!” Louis cried, smacking Harry’s arse again.

“No thanks,” Harry laughed, still carrying him. He carried him until they got to the lobby of their hotel before putting him down and walking swiftly out the door to their cab. Louis rushed after him, smacking him when he slid in beside him. Harry grinned cheekily at him before the cab pulled away from the curb, leaving the paparazzi behind. Louis snuggled into his side, sighing softly.

“You’re warm,” he said softly. Harry chuckled, wrapping his arm around him. Louis snuggled in a little closer, his hand resting on Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled.

“You cold, love?” he asked.

“Not really, just a little chilled,” Louis said. Harry chuckled and pulled him in closer.

“Why don’t I warm you up, then?” he asked softly. Louis snorted delicately.

“As if you would, you tease,” he said. Harry chuckled lowly and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him closer. Louis smiled coyly at him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Harry smirked and kissed him deeply, Louis immediately parting his lips to allow Harry to deepen the kiss. Louis chuckled when they broke apart.

“You taste like strawberries,” he said, smirking.

“Thanks,” Harry laughed, pulling him closer. Louis kissed him again, this time taking charge of the kiss and slipping his tongue past Harry’s strawberry coated lips. He moaned softly as Harry sucked gently on his tongue, gently playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. Harry sighed into the kiss, his hands slipping down to the curve of Louis’ bum. Louis pulled away with a small, reluctant whimper.

“We need to stop. We’re nearly to the club,” he said.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed softly. “Uhm… you have a little lip-gloss…” He chuckled and gently wiped it away with his thumb. Louis laughed.

“It’s because you decided to be all sexy and wear lip-gloss,” he teased, wiping his mouth on his hand. Harry got out his phone and turned on the front-facing camera, quickly fixing his lip-gloss.

“You can’t deny that it tastes good,” he said. “And it makes my lips soft.”

“That’s true,” Louis laughed. “And I always used to like it when my girlfriends wore lip-gloss and kissed me.” Harry’s eyes darkened a little, and Louis smirked. “Don’t worry, love, I like it best on you.”

“You’d better,” Harry said. “Or else I’ll give you a big, purple love bite and you’ll have to explain it to paparazzi.”

“I’ll just say my girlfriend gave it to me,” Louis said flippantly.

“You mean your beard,” Harry said, pinching Louis’ bum and making him squeak.

“Of course I mean my beard. I think the fact that I’m happily engaged to you is enough evidence that I’m actually gay. And don’t pinch my arse,” Louis said, smacking Harry’s chest lightly. Harry chuckled and tickled Louis’ side lightly, making him gasp, giggle, and squirm. When he was sufficiently red in the face and breathless, he stopped.

“Rude,” Louis panted.

“You know it,” Harry chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes, pulling back completely as they neared the club. He quickly made sure his hair looked all right and straightened his clothes before the cabdriver pulled up to the curb. He and Harry quickly got out and went in, the bouncer recognizing them easily. As soon as they went in, they found Niall, Zayn, Liam, Perrie, and Jade. Perrie was perched on Zayn’s lap, both flirting heavily, and Jade and Niall seemed to be taking quite a liking to each other as well. Liam was content with sipping his drink and people watching.

“Hey, guys,” he called when he saw Louis and Harry.

“Hey, Liam,” Louis said, smiling.

“Do you feel like a seventh wheel yet?” Harry laughed.

“Not really, no. I’d rather be able to flirt than be tied down, at the moment,” Liam said, winking. “Speaking of which, there’s a girl with bright red hair and a little black dress calling my name. See you two.” He knocked back the last of his drink before walking over to the girl, who was sitting alone with a drink in her hand. Her huge smile was visible from across the club as she took Liam’s hand and stood up. Louis chuckled and turned to ask Harry to dance only to find that he was returning with a pair of drinks already. Louis smiled a bit.

“I got your favourite,” Harry shouted over the music, handing the drink to Louis. Louis smiled brightly at him and took a sip.

“You’re the best,” he said, taking a seat at the bar. Harry chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. Soon they were both a bit tipsy and Harry had pulled him out onto the dance floor. Eventually, Louis found himself alone in the crowd. The fog of alcohol lifted a bit as he frowned and looked around for Harry. He found him a little ways away, dancing very suggestively with a muscular guy with spiky hair and tattoos. His happy, hazy fog became anger and jealousy, and he walked over and pulled Harry roughly by the arm away from him.

“Hey!” the guy protested.

“Hey! Back off my fiancée!” Louis snapped, still gripping Harry hard by the arm. The man immediately backed off, and Louis pulled Harry toward the edge of the dance floor.

“Louis, you’re hurting my arm,” Harry said.

“I don’t give a shit,” Louis snapped before grabbing Harry by his collar and pulling him in close. “You are  _mine_. No one else’s. Mine, mine,  _mine_ ,” he growled, beginning to bite and suck at Harry’s neck and littering lovebites all over the pale skin. Harry groaned softly, one of his hands tangling into Louis’ hair and the other coming to rest on Louis’ waist. Louis pulled back after he’d left a few bruises and dragged Harry outside, hailing a cab. The two soon found themselves making out heatedly in the back of a cab, Louis leaving huge lovebites all over Harry’s neck and upper chest, where his shirt didn’t cover them. By the time the cab had gotten to their hotel, the two were hurrying to stumble out of it and to the lift in the hotel. As soon as the lift doors had closed behind them, Louis had pushed Harry up against the wall and was kissing him hard. His lip-gloss had smeared all over both their mouths by the time the lift had reached their floor, and Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him to their room. Harry pressed himself up against Louis’ back as Louis fumbled with the key, pressing kisses down the side of his neck. Louis finally flung the door open and dragged Harry inside, slamming the door shut and shoving him up against it as he kissed him again. Harry moaned into the kiss, turning them around so Louis was against the door instead. Louis shoved him away, ripping his shirt open and sending buttons flying everywhere. He all but tore the fabric from Harry’s shoulders and pushed him over to the table. He pushed him down so he bent over it and Harry hissed loudly at the feeling of the cold surface against his bare chest, his nipples immediately hardening. Louis made quick work of tugging Harry’s tight trousers down his legs, groaning loudly when he saw that Harry had went without underwear to be able to wear them. He dropped to his knees and spread Harry’s arsecheeks, burying his face between the firm, round globes and lapping hungrily at his hole. Harry let out a loud, needy cry, his hands scrambling to find purchase on the slick surface of the table as Louis all but devoured him. Louis shoved his tongue into him, thrusting it easily as Harry moaned and writhed. Louis pulled back after a moment and stood up, leaning over to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Do you honestly think that anyone else would be able to do this to you? Do you think that guy at the club could get you to fall apart this bad with just his tongue?” he whispered possessively, undoing his own trousers and pushing them down his hips. He shoved down his pants as well and took his prick in his hand, rubbing the head against Harry’s hole lightly. “Could another guy get you this needy? Would you ever want another man to fuck you this badly?”

“No, no, Louis, please…” Harry begged.

“Please what?” Louis growled in his ear.

“Please just… fuck, just fuck me, please!” Harry whimpered.

“I don’t think so. I think I need to punish you, teach you who you belong to,” Louis growled, pulling back. He shoved off his trousers and pants and took off his shirt, then grabbed Harry’s arm and dragged him over to the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Louis snapped. Harry immediately did as he was told, and Louis crossed the room to their shared suitcase. He got out one of Harry’s belts and went back over to the bed, folding it in half. “Count to ten,” he said, bringing it down onto the bed behind Harry with a loud  _smack_. Harry jumped at the sound, moaning. When Louis got out the belt, he knew he was in for a really good, rough night.

“Y-yes, sir,” he said obediently. Louis smirked a little before bringing the belt down harshly across Harry’s arse. Harry yelped, more from surprise than pain. “O-one!”

“Good boy,” Louis said softly before spanking him again.

“T-two!” Louis smirked, admiring the red lines already forming across Harry’s arse. He brought the belt down again, and again. “T-three! Four!” The belt came down three more times, and Harry whimpered out, “Five! S-six! Seven!”

“Almost done, baby,” Louis murmured before bringing the belt down again, and again, and again.

“E-eight! Nine! T-ten!” Harry yelped. Louis put the belt down and leaned over to kiss Harry softly.

“Such a good boy, did so good for me,” he praised softly, gently turning Harry over so he was lying on his back. He moved to kneel between Harry’s legs, kissing him over and over again.

“L-Louis, please…” Harry begged softly.

“Please what, baby?” Louis asked softly.

“Please f-fuck me…” Harry said, tangling his fingers in Louis’ hair.

“Of course, baby,” Louis said. He kissed down Harry’s neck, lining up with him and pushing in easily. Harry moaned needily, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. Louis started thrusting deep and hard into him, leaving purple love bites all over his neck. Harry clutched at him, whining and moaning in pleasure with every thrust. Louis' hands roamed over his body, groping and touching him. Harry’s entire body responded to every little touch, from his toes curling to his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Harder, please…” Harry begged, clutching at Louis. Louis grunted softly in pleasure and started snapping his hips into him harder, grabbing his biceps and holding him down to raise himself up a bit more. Harry cried out in pleasure, going limp and pliant under Louis and just letting the older boy do what he wanted. Louis snapped his hips into Harry roughly, beads of sweat running down his back and making his bangs stick to his forehead.

“Louis! Fuck!” Harry cried out. Louis grunted in pleasure as Harry clenched around him, pressing his thumbs into Harry’s arms and thrusting harder. Harry writhed against the bed, crying out with every thrust. His legs trembled with pleasure and his toes curled.

“Scream for me, baby, scream my name so the whole hotel knows who fucks you this good, so they know who Harry Styles belongs to,” Louis groaned in his ear.

“Louis! Louis!” Harry screamed out, his entire body arching into Louis’ thrusts. Louis pressed down harder on his arms, pounding into him hard. Harry threw his head back and screamed Louis’ name, unable to do anything but cry out and take what Louis was giving him. Louis revelled in his shouts of pleasure, thrusting even harder into him. The bed smacked loudly against the wall, the springs squeaking a bit from the force of his thrusts.

“You sound so sexy, baby, screaming for me,” Louis grunted. “I’m the only one who can make you feel like this, make you scream like this…”

“Yes! Louis, fuck, yes!” Harry cried out. “Fuck, I’m gonna c-come!”

“Come for me, baby,” Louis groaned, angling his thrusts to hit Harry’s prostate.

“Louis!  _Louis!_ ” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, coming hard between them. Louis groaned loudly and came too, dropping his head into the crook of his neck as his hips stuttered. Harry moaned as he came down from his high, breathless and flushed. Louis began peppering kisses all over his face.

“Mine, mine, mine…” he whispered between each kiss, still pinning him down. Harry moaned weakly.

“Yours,” he agreed softly. Louis kissed him slowly before pulling out gently. He lay down beside Harry and spooned him, kissing his neck.

“Go to sleep, love,” he murmured.

“M’kay,” Harry mumbled sleepily. The two soon fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
